justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Sensation
|artist = |year = 2018 |dlc = April 30, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 each |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = |pictos = 115 |dura = 3:19 |nowc = SweetSensation |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BnajnnahdRE/ |perf = Anthony Despras (P1)File:Sweet Sensation Proof.jpg Céline Baron (P2)File:Sweet Sensation Proof.jpg Julien Durand (P3)File:Sweet Sensation Proof.jpg Constantinos Papamethodiou (P4)File:Sweet Sensation Proof.jpg |title = }}" " by is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a male human scientist. He has dark violet hair with a pink tuft on the top, a yellow jacket with orange and dark violet highlights, a green-bluish T-shirt underneath, a light blue bionic glove on his left arm, indigo pants with orange highlights, and matching boots. P2 P2 is a female alien with pink skin. She has a big head with two fins on each side, a yellow collar, a cobalt blue cape, a light blue one piece costume with cobalt blue, glittery highlights, four yellow shoulder pads (two on her shoulders and two on her hips), yellow bracelets, light blue thigh-length socks with a yellow circle on the top, and indigo heels with yellow highlights. P3 P3 is a red dinosaur robot with indigo junctions. He has a green Mohawk with a pink stripe in the middle, light blue sunglasses with a yellow frame, several light blue buttons on his body, a light blue vest with indigo highlights and yellow buttons, a golden belt with hanging chains, a red and black checkered pattern on his right leg, and indigo boots with two yellow circles on the top. P4 P4 is a male alien with light blue skin and amphibious-shaped hands. He has a big head with two stripes behind, sunglasses with a dark red frame, a necklace, an indigo jacket with pink highlights, a red T-shirt underneath with a yellow V-shaped stripe, two golden bracelets on his left wrist, indigo, glittery pants with two mint green stripes on the sides, and dark red sneakers with indigo laces, a white stripe on the bottom, and the same shape as the sunglasses frame on them. Sweetsensation_coach_1.png|P1 Sweetsensation_coach_2.png|P2 Sweetsensation_coach_3.png|P3 Sweetsensation_coach_4.png|P4 Background The background is in a futuristic setting. Where the platform at the beginning says the title of the song. After that a spaceship beams down the coaches and then the song starts. There is a droid flashing different colors to the beat of the song, there are also smaller droids on the platform during certain parts. The droid in the background also divides in half to reveal bars that pulsate to the beat. During the bridge, spotlights indicate what coach, there are also effects on the coaches. After P3 finished, P1 acts like he is piloting a spaceship, there is a bunch of camera movements to show that he is steering an invisible spaceship. After that, everything returns to normal as the beat continues. At the ending of the song the camera zooms out. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves for each coach in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: This is a Wave Gold Move which operates in the following order: *'P1': Put your hands down. *'P4': Put your left hand over your head and put your right hand out. *'P2': Spread out your right leg and put your right hand in the air. *'P3': Stand on your left leg and hold your hands on your mohawk while raising them in the air. Sweetsensation gm 1 p1 p4.png|Both Gold Moves (P1 and P4) Sweetsensation gm 1 p2 p3.png|Both Gold Moves (P2 and P3) Sweetsensation gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Trios and Quartets *Anyone Can Dance *School Is Out! *15-Minute Workout *Crazy Costumes * *Masquerade Parade *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs S-Z Trivia General *''Sweet Sensation'' is the third song by Flo Rida in the series. **However, it is the fourth song by Flo Rida in the franchise, including Wild Ones ( ). *The chorus and part of the bridge are covered in-game. **This makes Sweet Sensation the second song where a part is covered and everything else is left unchanged, after Good Feeling. *''Sweet Sensation is not on the S-Z song section on . Routine *There is a pictogram between the bridge and the final chorus where P1 and P2 s colors are switched. *The teaser for ''Sweet Sensation features a silhouette of each of the dancers. *At Gamescom, the line "They go through back to me" was not capitalized. *The background of appears in the US preview thumbnail for Work Work. *On a promotional image, P3 can be seen with a yellow outline instead of a light blue one. *P3 s design makes a reappearance in Vodovorot on , where his color scheme and his outfit have been slightly edited. Gallery Game Files Sweetsensation_cover_generic.png|''Sweet Sensation'' Sweetsensation_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach sweetsensation cover albumbkg.png| album background Sweetsensation_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Sweetsensation map bkg.png| map background Sweetsensation cover 1024.png| cover SweetSensation_BC.jpg| cover Sweetsensation p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Sweetsensation p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Sweetsensation p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar Sweetsensation p4 ava.png|P4 s avatar Sweetsensation_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_sweetsensation001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_sweetsensation001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_sweetsensation002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_sweetsensation002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_sweetsensation004.png|Postcard 3 postcard_sweetsensation004_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) sweetsensation picto error.png|Pictogram error In-Game Screenshots Sweetsensation jd2019 menu.jpeg|''Sweet Sensation'' on the menu (8th-gen) Sweetsensation jd2019 load.jpeg| loading screen (8th-gen) Sweetsensation jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) sweetsensation jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu sweetsensation jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen sweetsensation jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images sweetsensation teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmoFaArhdgu/ Sweetsensation instagram teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) Sweetsensation twitter teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter) Just-Dance-2019-212438.jpg|Promotional gameplay bumbumtamtam sweetsensation jdnow notification.png| notification (along with Bum Bum Tam Tam) Behind the Scenes sweetsensation conceptart 1.jpg|Concept art 1http://www.maudleclancher.com/worksweetsensation.html sweetsensation conceptart 2.jpg|Concept art 2 sweetsensation conceptart 3.jpg|Concept art 3 sweetsensation conceptart 4.jpg|Concept art 4 sweetsensation conceptart 5.jpg|Concept art 5 Sweetsensation rehearsals.jpg|Rehearsals Sweetsensation p4 bts.png|Behind the Scenes (P4) Sweetsensation bts.png|Behind the Scenes Beta Elements sweetsensation p3 beta outline.png|Beta outline color (yellow instead of light blue) Others Sweetsensation thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sweetsensation thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Alien Lady.jpg|P2 costume during E3 presentation UnidentifiedlivingObjects.png|P3 and P4 in the Anyone Can Dance! icon along with the coach of Blue (Da Ba Dee) Videos Official Music Video Flo Rida - Sweet Sensation (Official Video) Sweet Sensation (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Sweet Sensation - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sweet Sensation - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Sweet Sensation - Flo Rida - Just Dance 2019 Sweet Sensation - Just Dance Now Sweet Sensation - Just Dance 2020 Extraction Sweet Sensation - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Sweet Sensation tr:Sweet Sensation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Flo Rida Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Anthony Despras Category:Céline Baron Category:Julien Durand Category:Cutscenes Category:Constantinos Papamethodiou Category:Covered Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited